


Treacherous

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who locks a door from the outside?” She started to shake the doorknob trying to get it open. She looked down at the girl. “You’re not being any help!” Sara looked around the room. “Did you take everything?” She checked all the needles she could see and frowned when she saw that none of them had anything in them. “Wait did you really take everything?” Sara searched at her arms and saw a lot of new holes. She also could tell that she clearly didn’t have a pulse and her body was really stiff. “Gross you’re dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun to write. The research has most likely gotten me on a watch list. For some cute pictures and text messages you can always go to my tumblr http://madquinn13.tumblr.com/ for the latest in the Teen Mom AU.

“What’s the point in helping someone who clearly doesn’t want to be helped?”

“I mean it’s not like this is the worst thing Sara has ever done for attention.”

“Remember when she slept with half the football team?”

“I’m amazed there hasn’t been an epidemic with STDs in the school yet. The way she gets around.”

Oliver looked at Tommy as they waited in line for their coffees.

“We never really leave high school do we?” Oliver looked over at the groups of girls who were still talking shit about the youngest Lance.

“She took off, once people heard about that you know people will talk.” Tommy shrugged. “It sucks but that’s what they do. I mean it’d be worse if it was like in the news but the bitches always seem to hear about it. Glad Laurel is getting out of the city for awhile though. Must be hard on her.”

“It is. It’s harder to think about Lexie. She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t know where Sara went or why.”

“Olives and Timmy!” The barista called out reading the names off the cups.

“Must be us.” Tommy looked at Oliver.

“Nah, their real names are probably Clark and Xavier.” Oliver laughed before taking his cup.

“Hey man that’s my coffee.” Some brunette guy, in a baseball hat and an dress shirt with the collar popped said glaring at Oliver.

“No it isn’t.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Are you Olives?”

“Yeah, that’s why it my coffee. I ordered it with my bro Tim.” Tommy looked at the guy who was at the table and took a sip of his drink.

“Oliver, these aren’t ours. I didn’t order anything like this. It tastes weird.”

“Oh, sorry Olives.” Oliver watched the guy take his drink to his bro.

“Fuckin dickheads man.” Olives said to Timmy before sitting down.

* * *

 

Sara was slowly coming too, she felt sick, dizzy and nauseous. Head pounding, arms weak, legs shaking. She saw in the mirror that her face was messed up, she must be a bad high…bad druggie…what was the equivalent of a mean drunk for drugs?

She saw another girl passed out on the floor and wasn’t sure if she should feel better or worse because of that.

“No naked men…no condom wrappers…but that could be a very bad sign…hey did we fucked weird men last night?” Sara asked the passed out girl nudging her with her foot. She had a vague feeling of stealing someone’s phone. Of actually grabbing the phone out of someone’s hand and running down the block away. She vaguely recalls dialling a number, talking. “Oh fuck. Had to call her didn’t I.” She looked at a used and empty needle on the floor. “It’s your fault.”

If Nyssa cared she could have a trace placed on the phone, try to pinpoint it like they do in the movies, hire someone to track her down, not that her parents wouldn’t. She could give the number to her dad which most likely would at least give him a city.

She noticed she wasn’t dressed and grabbed the first non torn articles she could find. Time to get food. She tried to open the door to the dingy room and frowned.

“Who locks a door from the outside?” She started to shake the doorknob trying to get it open. She looked down at the girl. “You’re not being any help!” Sara looked around the room. “Did you take everything?” She checked all the needles she could see and frowned when she saw that none of them had anything in them. “Wait did you really take everything?” Sara searched at her arms and saw a lot of new holes. She also could tell that she clearly didn’t have a pulse and her body was really stiff. “Gross you’re dead.”

She raced back to the door and started to pound on it. “Come on let me out! She’s dead! It’s gross! Dead people shit themselves and these windows don’t open come on!”

* * *

 

 Laurel was packing her things in her room when Lexie waddled in.

“Uppie.” She held up her arms next to Laurel. “Auntie Laur uppie!” Lexie pouted and tears formed in her eyes. Laurel picked her up and felt her tighten her hold the second she wrapped her arms around her neck. “Bed.”

“You’re tired huh?” Laurel was rubbing Lexie’s back as she continued to pack. “You want me to lay down with you right?” She asked feeling the nod into her neck. “Okay, but first I need to finish this okay. Remember how I told you that I was going to go on a little trip for a little while but I’ll come back really soon? I need to pack my clothes for it.”

“Me too.”

“No sweetie, you are going to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa.” Laurel packed a few more things into her bag before closing it up. “Okay bed time now.” Laurel rubbed Lexie’s back before falling on the bed.

“No going.”

“I’ll come back sweetie.”

“No.” Lexie frowned. “You go but don come back.”

“I’ll come back sweetie. I promise and I’ll call you every day and we can skype whenever you want to.” Laurel kissed Lexie’s forehead. “Mommy is going to come back too. So is Mama. No one is leaving you for good. And when I’m away which is only going to be for a little bit before I come back, Uncle Ollie is going to be hanging out with you. Is that okay?”

“No, just you.”

“Sweetie look.” Laurel took the wall calendar off her wall and grabbed a marker while she was at it. “This is the day that I leave. The twelfth.” Laurel circled the date. “And I will be home with you again on this date, the twenty-sixth.” She circled that one as well. “So every night while I’m away, when it’s bed time you can cross off one of these dates.” She pointed to the ones between the circled ones. “And when it comes to this date then I’ll be home and we can go out and get Big Belly Burgers and cakes.” Laurel grinned at her. “I’ll bring you back presents. And I think Uncle Ollie mentioned something about taking you to Toys R Us, no one else in the store. Any toy you want.”

“Any?”

“Oh yeah and I heard that they have this huge stuffed monkey.”

“I like monkeys.”

“So it’s okay for Uncle Ollie to hang with you for a bit?”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll be so happy.” Laurel laughed tickling her niece.

* * *

 

**One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

**One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

**One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

**One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

**One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

Nyssa kept replying it over and over again. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what she wanted to do. Should she send this voicemail to Laurel, should she send them the number, it was stolen yeah but they could find out where she is? Or she could do what Sara asked before the drugs and stay away.

“Fuck me.” It was starting to seem like her time with her father was a lot easier than life with Sara.

She hit the button on her phone again, mouthing along to the words. **One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

“They need to know for Lexie.” She started to google how to send voicemails to other’s phones. Nyssa went to her call log and looked down at the screen. She dialed the number that Sara had called before.

“ **The number you have dialed is out of service please hang up and try your call again.** ” Nyssa just hung up, it was better not to talk to Sara. There wasn’t anything that she could do from here.

* * *

 

Thanks to Sara getting high and calling Nyssa they knew a few things, they knew she was in Central City and they knew she was on drugs. Someone had reported a mugging and it matched Sara’s description but they had no idea what had happened, she had just vanished. Laurel was leaving in two days. Sara was somewhere in the city high and who knows what else.

He wanted to leave and go search the city himself but he couldn’t leave Lexie and he was not bringing her there.

Quentin was making calls using every last connection he had until he finally got a hold of someone.

“ **I’ll do everything I can to try and find her. I promise Lance.** ”

“Thanks West. I really appreciate it.”

“ **No worries, you just make sure that baby girl is okay.** ”

The call ended and Quentin just stared at the picture on his desk. He took it a few weeks before Sara left. It was Lexie’s first movie night, she was wide awake sitting in the middle of her sleeping mother and aunt. They were on the floor, pillows and blankets surrounding them.

* * *

 

Sara was sitting in the room; she was vaguely aware of what was happening but not really, she knew that there was a girl like six feet from her getting fucked (or attacked or both) by like four guys. She knew that her nose was bleeding but didn’t really seem to care about that.

She saw flashing red and blue lights in the window but they seemed a good distance away, she couldn’t hear a siren.

“What about the blonde?”

“She’s not worth your time. Bitch has a tolerance.”

“There are other ways to get cooperation. Any idea who she is? We could make a lot just from that.”

“She’s a nobody. ‘Nother slut on the street looking for her next fix.”

“Sure she isn’t a trust fund brat?”

“Positive, no Chinese tattoos, only one hold in each ear and they aren’t even gages.”

“Boring. I’ll call Meesang see what he’ll offer. Hopefully it’ll be enough to cover what she’s taken.” The second guy, who had a tear drop tattoo under his eye looked at Sara with a sickly grin. “You’ll enjoy Thailand.”

* * *

 

Laurel was sitting in the backseat of the SUV, two girls in the front, two others in the back with her.

They were listening to the radio, singing along to some of the hit songs. 

**Breaking News, this just in after a raid in Central City, CCPD came to a bittersweet conclusion when they were finally able to close up to twenty missing person’s cases.**

“Ugh, change the channel who wants to hear some stupid news from Central.”

“Leave it on, that’s where Sara is.” Laurel spoke up, her gaze finally leaving the sights that they were passing from the window.

**Officers raided a motel which was a well known hide out for some of the city’s drug dealers and traffickers. After a shoot out which lasted twenty minutes the officers were able to breach the rooms and apprehended five out of twenty of the known dealers to reside there. Unfortunately, it was not before the dealers killed their hostages, twenty-five teens and young adults. We are unable to give the names of the victims until the police finish notifying family.**

“Fuck.”

“Would Sara be with dealers?”

“She couldn’t have been there Laurel otherwise your Dad would call.”

“I’m turning around. We should head back.”

Laurel didn’t speak as her friends all tried to think of what to do, what to say. Instead she pulled out her phone and stared at it, almost willing it to never ring. To never bring any news.

It didn’t work. Her phone lit up and the screen told her who was calling.

**Dad.**

“Laurel…” A hand was on her shoulder and Laurel didn’t even notice that she was crying until a tear hit the screen. She swiped and dropped it as soon as the words hit her.

“ **Laurel she wasn’t there. Sara wasn’t there.** ”

He didn’t say she was still alive because they honestly had no idea if she was.

“ **She wasn’t there. She isn’t one of them.** ”

* * *

 

Joe West was finishing some paper work when he got a call. There was a sighting of Meesang, some well known trafficker. He was in the city which meant nothing good. He was personally responsible for over five hundred teens and children being smuggled out of the United States and into foreign countries, being sold into slavery and prostitution. It was bad news.

Worst for the potential victims.

“West!” Gibbons raced in. “Anderson just check in. While he was with the Reston brothers. They plan to sell her to Meesang. If we get there in time we get an awesome four for one.”

“Lets go!”

* * *

 

Sara was completely sober and that pissed her off. Her hands were tied above her head to the bar which was didn’t think was as strong as it seemed, but her efforts would suggest otherwise.

She knew why she was sober. Apparently when the traffickers came they liked their product to be sober, to see how much trouble they could cause and if it was worth it. Apparently keeping people drugged up was expensive and the human trafficking business was a business in every sense and tried to keep cost lows as often as possible.

She could hear muffled voices and kept working on getting her hands down. If she could have use of them then if someone opened the door she could at least somewhat attacked them. She really could if she had to break the pole down to get free. As insane as it would look, using some random metal pole to whack people with, it was all she had.

She heard a door open and close and an end to the muffled voices. She listened as hard as she could and was almost positive no one was left in the room.

“This is going to hurt if it works.” She muttered before she stretched up, gripping the bar with her hands she took a deep breath before using the wall to force herself up to as close to a standing position as she could manage, she jumped, trying to keep her feet around or on the pole as best as she could. Just as she figured would happen, the pole was unable to handle all of her weight and gave out, causing Sara to slam into the floor with the pole falling on top of her.

“This is insane.” Sara muttered as she froze hearing the door bang open. She moved around best as she could which ended up with her feet closest to the door, she held up the pole as if to give the illusion it was still intact. When the door opened she didn’t hesitate and her foot collided with the cushy flesh of someone’s stomach who didn’t really work out and brought the pole down on their head., this was met with gun shots and shots and Sara tossed the pole. Gun versus pole ended badly for pole every time.

A second person burst into the room, gun drawn and saw Sara in the closest, presses against the small corner.

Then she saw the badges, like the one of the guy she dazed on the floor before her.

CCPD.

“This is why you’re suppose to shout CCPD.” The standing guy informed the one on the ground. “Everything’s going to be okay. My name’s Joe. I’m a friend of your Dad’s. We’ve been looking for you.”

* * *

 

Quentin couldn’t come up with words to describe how he was feeling. He could Sara sitting at a desk, an officer’s coat over her, he could hear her. Her voice didn’t sound the same, more sore and gravelly like she wasn’t use to talking.

“You’re signing my death certificate.” She spoke to Detective West who was at his desk next to her.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m not. He’s going to kill me. Make sure you check him for his gun when he comes.”

“Sara you’re overreacting your father isn’t going to kill you.”

“Oh yes I am.” Quentin spoke up as she came close. Sara practically jumped out of her seat. She looked so broken and defeated, Quentin wanted to pull her into a hug but at the same time he wanted to wring her neck. “Do you know what your stunt has cost? How worried we were? Don’t even get me started on what it did to Lexie!”

“I know. But you can’t argue that everything wasn’t better.” Sara glared at him and Joe took this time to excuse himself, he knew a private moment when he saw it and frankly he had his own rebellious kids at home to deal with, even if Barry’s idea of rebelling was reading under the covers after bed time and Iris’ was to do everything she could to not listen to her father and join the police force.

“I can argue whatever the hell I want to!” He huffed. “Can we straight home or do I need to drop you off the to the Betty Ford Clinic?”

“I don’t think I’m addicted. I guess we’ll see if withdrawal sets in.”

“Great, we can make that stop after you get your ankle monitor.”

“Funny.”

“I’m serious Sara. Running away is a crime. Already got the judge to sign off on it. House arrest or juvie.”

“Is it too late to pick juvie?”

* * *

 

Nyssa stepped down from the jet and went straight for the car.

“Welcome back to Starling Ms. Raakto.”

“Are you here for business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure.” Nyssa answered this new driver before getting in and putting her phone to her ear to hear the already memorized message. 

******One saved message. First saved message. Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off. End of saved messages. Main menu.**

**Author's Note:**

> So the closest stuff was based on pics from the film The Pact including the wearing the cop jacket. Those pics are on my tumblr. Also in that movie Annie (Caity) didn't try to break the pole in the closest which is stupid cos they can't really hold much weight plus its a weapon. A shit one but still. Comes in handy.  
> Also Sara is back!


End file.
